Thanks for being a jerk, Brendan!
by ContestAmour
Summary: CONTESTSHIPPING It's a cute one-shot, I think Contestshippers will like it


"I'll be right back, May." Drew called, as he left to go grab something.

"Alright!" replied May, going to turn the corner of the hotel they were staying this. They were in the main lobby at the moment. May waited for about five minutes, and then assumed Drew might be back and hiding, just pulling her leg. Just as May was going to turn the corner, someone she couldn't see grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. May suspected it was Drew, trying to surprise her, and at the thought of it she blushed and smiled through the kiss, even though she didn't feel anything. It was nothing like what it feels to kiss Drew. May felt Drew's hand sliding down her back, until she couldn't take what could have happened next. She quickly pulled away, smiling at the ground sheepishly, though the kiss wasn't good. "Drew, that kiss felt… weird. I didn't feel what I-" and just as May was looking up into her boyfriend's eyes, she realized his stunning green eyes weren't there. Drew wasn't there. He was behind her, and he had seen her kiss-

"Brendan." Drew growled.

"D-Drew?" May exclaimed, her eyes welling up as she slowly backed away from the boy who had unexpectedly kissed her. She was so confused, offended and nervous that she tripped over her own feet and fell right on her butt. May couldn't handle it anymore, she felt so unfaithful, so unworthy, so unloyal… She burst into tears and sprinted to the elevator, where she sobbed all the way up to their room, where she continued her bawling on the bed.

"What? You all know I like May. I didn't think you'd be back yet, Drew. I just really wanted to try." Brendan shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Are you kidding me?" Misty asked, as she and Dawn and their boyfriends were staying in a hotel together. "This is why I never liked you." she snarled, her arm wrapped around Ash's broad shoulders. Drew got up and began to walk Brendan into a corner, growling the whole way there.

"How dare you kiss May. How dare you. You disgust me, Brendan." Drew growled at Brendan, overpowering him by far.

"O-okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Brendan whipped up his arms in a surrender.

"Sorry won't cut it. You should know better than that." Dawn said, clenching Paul's hand. She was angry. Her best friend was treated like this?! Whatever Drew was about to give him, he deserved it.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on my precious May ever again." threatened Drew. Suddenly, Brendan halted his slouch and straightened, facing Drew with no fair.

"Why are you talking about May like she's some sort of prize, or object? For her boyfriend, you should know better." he scoffed.

"What right do you have to be telling her that?"

"She probably doesn't even like you. She likes me. Face it, lover boy. Anyone wondered why the oh-so-famous Drew has had so many girls but no girlfriends? No one actually wants him. You just forced May to date you, even though she doesn't like you!" Brendan accused.

"May is a strong girl, if I did that, she would stand up for herself!"

"Who knows what you've done to get her to pretend she likes you. You're a self obsessed, conceited, arrogant and annoying pain in the but who no one likes! You think you're so famous, but you're just a jerky pain!" Drew couldn't handle it anymore. With his fists already clenched, he whipped it right across Brendan's face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Sounds like you described yourself." Drew spit out at Brendan, staring at him as he clutched his jaw where Drew had hit.

"We'll take it from here, Drew." Misty announced. She places a hand on his shoulder. "You should go check on May."

"Right." Drew ran up to the elevator and to their room, as Misty, Dawn, Ash and Paul scolded Brendan for his actions.

"May?" Drew called, softly, closing and locking the door behind him. She was sobbing into her pillow. Drew felt his heart just melt. He had to help her. He got into the bed without bother to put on the covers, lying on his side. They sat their for a moment, until Drew asked, "May, why are you crying?" she slowly sat up, head lowered, with a few sniffles in between. Then, she pounced on him, crying into his chest, unable to control herself. Drew took it in, knowing May needed to let it out, and he stroked her hair, hoping to calm her down so they could talk. After her bawling turned into quiet weeping, he lifted her chin and body so she was facing and looking at him. "You did nothing wrong. Just… tell me. What's upsetting you?"

"I…" she stuttered, bowing her head, "I feel unfaithful! I couldn't even notice that it wasn't you! What kind of girlfriend can't tell the difference between her boyfriend and some random guy?! And I didn't even mind it! I feel like a terrible human being. I can't believe you're not trying to kill me! I deserve it." she cried.

"No, May!" Drew pulled her into his arms. "That jerk Brendan forced you, and then thought he could face me. I'm mad at him. You did nothing." May sniffled. Drew continued. "It took me an insanely long time to get the courage to confess my feelings for you. I'm not giving you up because of some loser. You're my precious May. I'm not going to be mad at you for dumb reasons." May looked into his eyes, and pounced again. But instead of crying, she kissed him. Passionately. She felt emotion. He made her feel… special. Important. Once the real kiss departed, Drew pecked her cheek.

"You make me feel amazing inside! I feel so special. Thank you, Drew."

"How can I not? You're so perfect. In every single way. You're the most beautiful, forgiving, caring, adorable, and kind girl I've ever met. You deserve it." May began to cry tears of joy.

"You're the best boyfriend, a - anyone could ever ask for…" She sobbed, lying in his arms. They sat in silence, May clearing up her tears as she snuggled Drew. He honestly made her feel like no one had ever felt before. "Thank you, Drew."


End file.
